1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with a method and apparatus for the improvement of operation of an automobile internal combustion engine, thereby resulting in improved driving economy and gasoline mileage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the present energy shortage, the government is emphasizing reduction in gasoline consumption to conserve energy. Incentives for lower gasoline consumption are expected to continue for many years. Thus there is now, and will continue to be, great public and national interest in means of obtaining the maximum in fuel economy from automobiles and other vehicles employing internal combustion engines.
For a period of several years, Mobil Oil Corporation sponsored an annual Mobil Economy Run, which is a lengthy test of the fuel economy of various automobiles under a wide variety of road and operating conditions. Experience in the Mobil Economy run has shown that certain driving techniques maximize fuel economy. Use of these techniques has been shown to increase fuel economy by 20 to 30% in city driving. Somewhat smaller gains would be expected in highway driving.
The experience obtained by skilled drivers in the Mobil Economy run indicates that for best fuel economy, a car should be operated at nearly constant speed in the range of 30 to 50 mph. Rapid accelerations or decelerations and operation at (or near) full throttle should be avoided. To practice for economy runs, skilled drivers used special instrumentation to determine the operating conditions for best fuel economy. This instrumentation usually included a vacuum gauge to indicate intake manifold vacuum, a special odometer to measure distance traveled to hundredths of a mile, and a burette to measure gasoline usage. However, instrumentation of this type is extremely complex for the normal driver and is additionally quite expensive.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a signal to the operator of a variable speed, variable power internal combustion engine when the engine is being accelerated or decelerated too fast, in addition to a signal when the engine is being operated at too high or too low a power output.
It is an object of this invention to provide a signal to the operator of an internal combustion engine when the engine is operating properly and most economically.
It is an object of this invention to provide to an operator of an internal combustion engine signals as to the engine's performance which are easily understood, the system providing such signals being relatively inexpensive and easily installed and maintained.
Other additional objects of this invention will become apparent upon a study of the entire specification, including the drawing and claims.